Changing the Future with Books
by charliesbyfarmyfavoriteweasley
Summary: Harry goes back in time to his third year at Hogwarts to read the books with 16 other people to change the future.


I own nothing. It's all J.K. Rowling's.

Anywho this is my take on the read the books story. Hope you enjoy =)

The room was quiet, though it wouldn't be for long. An eighteen year old Harry Potter was sitting in comfy looking armchair in the room of requirement waiting. This wasn't odd since he had more time to relax because he had finally defeated Voldemort a few months before, but what was odd that in all technicalities Voldemort wouldn't be defeated for another four years because Harry Potter was in 1994. With the help of Professor McGonagall he had gone back in time to change the future for the better. He was in 1994 because it was as far back as he could get without doing major damage to himself though he wished he could go back farther.

You may be wondering what Harry was waiting for, well just a few short minutes a few people would be joining Harry in the Room, though they didn't know it yet. He was patiently waiting for them to arrive so they could read about the future together. He had complied everything that happened in his Hogwarts years and he planned to read two books with them as well as some excerpts from a couple others. AS he contemplated how everyone would react a series of pops could be heard signaling the arrival of everyone else. Needless to say the room was no longer quiet.

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?"

"Who are you?"

"ARGH!"

"YOU!"

The last one caught people's attention, and turned in the direction of one Remus Lupin. He was holding his wand threateningly at someone. As they looked at the other man everyone in the room pulled out their wand and pointed it at him. He began to back away someone concerned with the fact that there were sixteen wands pointed at him. He closed his eyes in mental preparation for the curses that were about to be hurled from him when they heard,

"Expelliarmus." Everyone's wands flew out of their hands and they began to look around for the source of the spell. Everyone who recognized the caster looked shocked at seeing an older, severely scarred, and guarded Harry Potter.

"You can have your wands back when you sit down and promise not to curse anyone." This confused people even more. Why was Harry Potter be defending the man who turned his parents over to You-Know-Who? They debated whether or not to listen to him, but in the end their curiosity won out and they sat down on the couches and chairs provided. Although the one man was still standing in the corner as Harry approached him. He watched curiously as the young man approached and was thrown totally off guard when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Don't worry Padfoot, they'll learn the truth soon," Harry whispered and Sirius just looked at him completely bewildered as Harry pulled away. That look was mirrored by the rest of the room but because of the hug. Harry made his way back over to the group with Sirius following cautiously.

"Do you mind telling us why we are here Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will, but first I think we should introduce ourselves since we are not all acquainted with each other." Harry said, and a few people just nodded so he continued, "Alright, I'll start. I'm Harry Potter from 1997."

"Sirius Black."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Severus Snape."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Alastor Moody."

"Remus Lupin."

"Ton-"

"First and last name please," Harry interrupted while smirking, earning him a glare and some muttered curses from the pink-haired witch.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but if anyone calls me Nymphadora I will curse into next week." This earned a few chuckles from those who knew her already.

"Charlie Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

"Fred and George Weasley," the twins said together so no one would know who was who.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Well now that that's taken care of I brought you here to change the future."

"That's illegal Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted sounding extremely stern. Harry smirked at her and replied,

"Yes I know, that's exactly what you said to me after you agreed to help me break the law." This comment caused sniggering to be heard throughout the room and McGonagall turned the slightest bit red.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I brought you here to change the future. There is another war against Voldemort and too many good people die and it needs to change. In my time seven of you are dead. I brought two books for us to read so it can be changed. They're about my years at Hogwarts from my point of view; there are actually seven in total but I brought the two most important ones, though we will be reading a few parts of some of the other years, starting with the end of my third year. It's time you all learned the truth." He gave people a few minutes to ponder what was happening and what he was talking about but after a few minutes he spoke up again,

"so does anyone have any questions of objections?"

"Can we have our wands back?" Bill asked, while at the same time Ron asked,

"Why are you so calm and even friendly with a mass murderer?"

"You can have your wands when we finish with third year, and not all is as it seems Ron. But I think we should start reading, and if no one objects I'll go first," Harry said. They nodded and murmured agreement, so Harry pulled out the book about his third year, turned to the page he wanted and read,

"**Professor Trelawney's Prediction**."


End file.
